Up-conversion of a video frame rate using frame rate conversion (FRC) utilizes frame interpolation to insert frames between consecutive frames of a video stream. For example, up-converting a video stream from 24 frames per second (fps), as in conventional analog video, to 120 fps, as in high-definition television, is performed by inserting four frames between consecutive frames of the original video. In an aggressive interpolation, all four inserted frames may be interpolation frames. In a defensive interpolation, only one or two of the inserted frames may be interpolation frames with the remaining being repeated frames of the original video feed. If interpolation is turned off or not being used, then all inserted frames are repeated frames.
In conventional video systems, users are provided with a setting, such as in a menu screen, to set the interpolation mode. Interpolation is used to avoid judder, or the appearance of shaking that can occur when repeating frames. But aggressive interpolation may result in artifacts created by interpolation errors. Often, users of conventional video systems may select a mid-level or “medium” interpolation setting to avoid the worst interpolation artifacts, thus balancing interpolation quality with the appearance of judder.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.